


I'm Yours

by yonieminnie



Series: It Was All Yellow [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, It was all Yellow, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Where Jeno took Jaemin for a date.





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is another installment for It Was All Yellow. 
> 
> This is actually the behind the scene where I accidentally skipped the most important part for Nomin: The confession.
> 
> If you are all still confused, go read It Was All Yellow again: Parts 8-9.

 

It was Saturday afternoon and Jeno was all excited to bring Jaemin to his favorite dessert place near their school. He looked at his watch and he's fifteen minutes earlier than he expected. Maybe he's too nervous that he came early but that's the greatest advantage he could use to fix his clothes and check up his face first. 

 

"Hi!" Jaemin appeared like an anime prince he is. He looks so perfectly beautiful and with all those smiles that he give, he wanted to just kiss him and hug him tight. Jeno stood there awkwardly and take a good look at Jaemn's beautiful face. His eyes were shining so bright, nose of a greek god and lips that looks so soft and pretty. Jaemin snapped him out with his fingers and grabbed Jeno's hand to intertwine it with his. Jeno blushed for the first time.

 

"So.. where are we going?" Jaemin asked the other, glancing at his crush's perfect face. Jaemin just wanted to pinch his cheek and kiss it but he couldn't ruin the moment by just doing that.

"Well, there's this dessert place that I want to take you. I kinda find out that you love eating desserts so.." Jeno looked down shyly as he leads them both to the dessert place's direction. Jaemin always finds Jeno cute that he squished his hand tighter that made Jeno turned red even more.

 

 

 

Once they reached the place, being the kind gentleman he is, Jeno opened the door for him to enter. He leads Jaemin to the counter and asked him on what he wants to eat.

"I want that strawberry cream pie." Jaemin pointed at the dessert picture and Jeno took note of this.

After getting their orders, they sat on the space where no one can disturb them. Jeno thought it's really a perfect timing for them to come to this place where they were the only customers eating inside.

 

"So.. do you like it?" Jeno asked as he watched Jaemin eat all the cream out from the pie. "It tastes so sweet but I really liked it." He said and smiled while eating his spoon.

"Do you want to try mine?" Jeno offered his mocha flavored cake. Jaemin nods his head and opened his mouth up just to take the cake Jeno is offering for him. He smiled at the wonderful flavor of the cake and Jeno couldn't help but to silently squeal at his cuteness and realization that he had an indirect kiss with him. 

An excess of cake left Jaemin's corner lips that Jeno took the initiative to lean forward and wiped it with his thumb.

If Jaemin could've get red even more, he might be replacing a tomato on a tomato sauce now.

 

 

 

The two had a lot of stories to share and they took note of each. Like when Jaemin is always arguing with his sister but he always ends up being the loser between them. And Jeno likes getting Mark's baseball cap that the older doesn't know that Jeno is using it.

Even some embarassing moments like Jaemin used to stalk Jeno before and how Jeno gives details just to urge him to stalk more. Jaemin felt so embarassed but Jeno assured him that he's just so cute when he stalk him. 

 

 

When they decided to take a walk outside, Jaemin stopped him from getting up. He went to the counter and came back with two cones of ice cream in his hands. Jeno took one and they left the store with a happy heart.

 

Jeno still leads the way to Han River while both of them were still eating their ice creams and holding each other's hands. Jaemin loved the feeling so much and he cannot help himself in falling in love with Jeno more. Among Jeno's stalkers, he might be the luckiest one who got a real date with him rather than stalking him.

"Do you like it?" Jeno stopped walking and turned his body to face Jaemin. The latter did the same thing and he surely is melting like his ice cream in his hand.

"I love it." Jaemin answered that Jeno smiled wider.

"Do you like the way I hold your hands like this?" Jaemin swore his heart is making a scene right now. It beats so loud that Jeno could've hear it if he was close enough.

"I..I..do."

"Do you like me, then?" Jaemin couldn't answer. He wanted to shout 'Yes' all the way but his mouth couldn't even open up to speak.

"..like the way I like you?" Jeno continued and Jaemin swore he wanted to just hug him now. So... he did.

Jeno took every warmth of Jaemin and hugged back, earning a cute giggle from.

"I like you too." Jaemin finally said, not shouting, not yelling but very subtle that only Jeno can hear. "Actually.. not 'like'.. but 'love' you." He added as he pulled back from the hug to face the other. Jeno is all blushing for the second time and Jaemin find it so irrisistable. He leaned closer to him and took a quick peck on his cheek.

 

 

But Jeno wanted more so he leaned in, getting a better angle to access the other's lips and give him the sweetest kiss that he can give. Once they pulled out from it, Jeno took hold of Jaemin's hand and placed it on his heart.

"Now.. you own this one." It may sound cheesy for the both of them but that what makes Jaemin blush even more. "Be my boyfriend, Jaemin." Jeno added which he got a nod from the latter instantly.

"I'm yours now." Jaemin said and they shared another sweet kiss to celebrate the moment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I gave justice to the story. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
